


Kindred

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Narcissa traceja a marca negra no braço de seu primo com cuidado





	Kindred

Narcissa traceja a marca negra no braço de seu primo com cuidado, como se o simbolo pudesse trazer uma maldição se tocado sem a reverência apropriada. Até onde onde Regulus sabe, talvez possa.

Ele se pergunta se ela faz a mesma coisa com a de Lucius quando é na cama dele que ela está. Se ao olhar aquela imagem ela pensa como ela acabou amando dois homens que até onde ela sabe escolheram o mesmo caminho. O que Regulus diz ao invés disso é :

"Você quer uma também ?"

"Porque eu iria querer ?"

"Para mostrar a sua lealdade ao lorde das Trevas, como Bella"

"Eu não quero ser como Bella"

Por um momento ele pensa em contar para ela, ele procura na expressão dela algum sinal que aquilo era um sinal que ela poderia ser traga para o lado certo da guerra que está por vir. Mas os olhos dela não mostram nada do que realmente se passa em sua mente e ele não pode arriscar, não importa o quanto ele a amasse ou o quanto ele quisesse falar com alguém a respeito daquilo tudo.

O que ele se arrisca a dizer é :

"Você não é como ela"

"Isso é um elogio ou uma critica ?"

"Definitivamente um elogio"


End file.
